New opponent
by baralani
Summary: Sequel to Another game, prequel to Kakashi's wisdom. To further thier relationship, Shika visits Suna and finds life there is quite different than Konoha...but he has a plan. As per request
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. This is a sequel to another game and a prequel to Kakashi's wisdom. As per request…a fanfic with Shika in Suna.

XXX TEMARI XXX

Being sister to the Kazekage of course had its benefits, but few realized there were also some sacrifices. The hardest sacrifice I had yet to make, was my freedom. Because of who my brother was, my life existed under a microscope. For the most part the love I had for my brothers and our village made this bearable, but at the moment…

"Troublesome!" He breathed as he approached me. "Why did you make me come all the way out here? "

"Shut-up." I grumbled back. " I don't like this any more than you do." A light gasp escaped when his arms wrapped around me…it had been a really long time. I instantly nestled into the familiarity of his embrace before whispering, "I told you, things are different in Suna than Konoha. Every thing I do here is carefully observed and every word that comes out of my mouth is analyzed. Why do you think I come to Konoha so often…this place can be so stifling. "

As he gently peppered my neck with his lips he softly said, "Hmm, and I even took the extra effort to get assigned to this mission."

I turned towards him and smiled before meeting his lips with mine. "We're just going to have to be patient and creative." I commented cupping his face in my hands, as I drunk in and enjoyed the look of desire in his eyes.

"I can do patient…but creative … that's just too much work." He smirked before leaning in for another kiss.

During the brief moment my lips were free I managed to rush out, "Leave the creative to me you lazy boy."

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

We had been together less than an hour when she suddenly stretched and sat up. She looked at me in that come hither way of hers before she pulled me in for yet another mind wrenching kiss. This troublesome woman had completely bewitched me.

"I have to get going before someone starts getting suspicious." She sadly stated. "See you at dinner…lazy."

After pulling her back for a few more minutes of contact, she eventually did push away. I watched her walk …man I really missed watching her move. When she was out of site, I waited another 10 minutes as previously instructed before I dusted the sand off myself, tucked my hands into my pockets and wandered back into town. Stumbling into the marketplace I was struck by how different the colors and smells were compared to Konoha. Things here were exciting, rich, intense…just like her. She had said she thought she'd only be able to "disappear" for an hour or so a day without people getting suspicious. She tried to make that up to me by saying we'd see each other at meals and meetings, but she explicitly warned that at no time was I to do or say anything that could give anyone a hint about the existence of our relationship…this was going to be a painful and difficult mission.

As I walked through the jovial streets my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar droning voice , "Geez, there you are! Baka, we've been looking all for you. Don't tell me you've already found a secret napping spot – we've only been here for three hours."

Looking up I spied my teammates. "Ino, Chouji. What's going on? " I replied.

"Shikamaru.. .what's going on is that Chouji and I have been wandering around looking for you after you disappeared from the hotel. We have to report to the Kazekage!" She exclaimed, her eyes glaring with annoyance. Chouji trailed behind her, but was all smiles, his arms loaded with various types of meat products on a stick.

"Shikamaru, this one's for you." Chouji commented as he held out one of the sticks. " Apparently this is some type of sand cow. Its not quite as tender as our beef, but the spices definitely rival barbeque."

A hand swept past the both of us and that meat on a stick somehow ended up on the ground "Chouji, what are you doing, we have dinner plans in an hour at the Kazekage mansion. "

I looked up at my teammates. Dust poured out from Chouji's nose as he snorted, "Ino, I can't believe you just wasted food! " Expectantly, he was getting angrier by the second. Realizing her mistake she backed away and attempted to coax him out of his mood via her usual method … flirting. I took their preoccupation with each other as the perfect chance to escape.

"See you guys at dinner…Kazekage mansion right!" I yelled back before rushing into the crowd hoping to lose them quickly. I still had some things I wanted to do before dinner and didn't have the time to stand there arguing with Ino.

XXX TEMARI XXX

The room was vibrating with excitement at the anticipation of our guests. That long table was filled with the usual councilmen, except for three seats next to Kankuro. He sat at Gaara's right and I sat at his left. I began to sweat hoping that our meals together wouldn't betray the intimacy that existed between Shika and I. Kankuro and most of the councilmen were clueless, but Gaara had always been keenly astute to such things. If he knew about Shika and I, it would be a LOT of trouble. I was ecstatic that he had grown closer to us, but he had also become extremely overprotective…especially to anyone who dared to show romantic interest in me.

"Temari…what's wrong?" Gaara flatly asked. I looked up to him somewhat alarmed that he had already picked up on something.

Subconsciously I began twirling a stray hair. "Ehehe, what do you mean?" I asked.

He continued with, "You've been acting strange. All week you seemed really energetic and happy even though you were on guard duty and confined to the city. Today you disappeared for an hour…"

"Aah I told you I just needed to go for a little walk to unwind after that afternoon meeting." I quickly interjected.

He ended with "…And now you're suspiciously quiet and fidgety." His face betrayed no emotion at all. Oh man keeping this a secret from Gaara was going to be really difficult. I was saved by an increase in the buzz of the room.

"Announcing our guests from Konoha: Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru." The room stood in honor of the Konoha nin. I glanced over at Kankuro who had a very satisfied grin on his face and was nodding his head. I chuckled to myself knowing Ino was going to be much more of a challenge for my brother than the usual Suna kunoichi.

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

I followed Choji and Ino into the grand dining hall. The room was huge but not obnoxiously ornate. There were people everywhere. I searched for Temari in the sea of limbs and heads and clothes. I caught a glimpse of Gaara and then finally Temari next to him. She was dressed quite formally with her hair twisted up in a way that accentuated her maturity and grace. She had her head down and I thought I spied bit of color on the tips of her ears. I felt someone's gaze and turned my eyes back towards Gaara. He was looking at me directly and unflinchingly…as would be expected of the Kazekage. I kept my eyes on him as we neared the empty seats we were being gestured to. His eyes narrowed slightly in answer to my gaze, and a shudder ran down my spine. We bowed deeply before him.

"Honorable Kazekage, we thank you for your hospitality and are looking forward to deepening the relationship between our two villages as we work together." I respectfully announced, maintaining my bow. "As a token of our gratitude our Hokage has asked us to present you with the following gifts." I felt Ino stiffen next to me just before we took our seats and heard her whisper to Chouji, "Did you know we were giving gifts?"

XXX TEMARI XXX

He had showered since our earlier meeting and had his hair down. Goodness my boy was so handsome. I thought as I felt a blush begin to rise. Oh crap. I immediately looked down and began counting the beads on my bracelet. I heard Gaara rustling next to me and felt his gaze for a brief moment. This was going to be A LOT harder than I thought, my body was going to betray me if I wasn't careful. I figured tonight I'll just keep my head down and stare at the silverwear.

I heard him speak and mention something about gifts. After they had sat I looked up slightly at the boxes he was placing onto the table.

Shikamaru began with, "Because of our climate, Konoha is fortunate to be the producers of some of the finest products. The rich and moist soil produces a fragrant and earthy cocoa bean. This is a bag of Konoha's coffee as well as tin of our sweetened cocoa powder." These were all MY favorites…that lazy guy could be so thoughtful sometimes.

He continued with "We would also like to present you with an example of some of our craftsmanship. " Unwrapping a black cloth he revealed a beautiful gold and amethyst necklace, and bracelet. The bundle that followed the jewelry contained a beautifully detailed deep burgundy shogi set. All these beautiful things…they were all gifts for me. I looked over at Gaara but his expression hadn't changed at all.

Shikamaru ended with "These last gifts are of a more personal nature…Kazekage this is from Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee." He carefully laid down two scrolls and a huge pouch. The whole room immediately fell silent as they observed the unusual phenomenon that accompanied this gift…Gaara's smile.

"Those fools." He simply said as he reached for the pouch and excitingly took out something that looked like a miniature cloud. He then proceeded to plop that cloud like thing into his mouth. Still smiling, he said "Thank you Konoha nin for your generousity. Please enjoy all we here in Suna have to offer, you are indeed our most honored guests…well now, shall we begin our meal?"

I spent the majority of the meal busing myself in conversation with the nearby councilmen. I skillfully avoided all eye contact with Shikamaru, but I did let myself enjoy observing Kankuro's attempts at impressing Ino. As the end of dinner neared, I excused myself from the table. Thankfully Gaara seemed preoccupied with the scrolls Shikamaru had delivered and waved me away without questions.

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

She had skillfully avoided all eye contact for the majority of the meal and I equally attempted to avoid any actions that could be regarded as suspiciously familiar. Though tonight I couldn't help but steal a few glances at her, she looked so beautiful and refined. Thankfully the scrolls I had encouraged Naruto and Lee to write seemed to be keeping Gaara busy and he was no longer glaring at me. Sake flowed freely during the meal, and by the time dessert was served most in the room were well beyond pleasant inebriation. Shortly after dessert, she quietly stood and left. At this point, no one seemed to even notice.

XXX TEMARI XXX

I fled to the rooftop of and sighed pleasantly in the embrace of the cold crisp dessert air. The stress of the evening slowly disappeared as the stars calmed my soul. The door clicking behind me prompted a smile. "How did you get away?" I inquired without turning around.

"Just like you said, everyone's plastered. Kankuro's obsessed with Ino and Chouji's preoccupied with keeping Kankuo's away from Ino. The marshmallows and those letters from Naruto and Lee completely preoccupied Gaara." He answered before I felt his arm wrap around me again. I smiled with the feeling of his breath on my neck "You're right the stars here do rival the clouds in Konoha." We stood there in silence, just happy to be in each other's presence. He tightened his embrace and set his chin on my shoulder before stating, "I missed you, you troublesome woman." His right hand began to make its way across my belly and slowly down my thigh.

"Oi, what are you doing? " I teased.

He replied with "I want my dessert."

I turned my head slightly and began tickling his cheek with my nose. He stiffened immediately behind me. I smirked before I started to trace little circles with my lips.

"You greedy woman. You've already had your dessert, it's time for mine" He growled before turning me to place his lips firmly on mine.

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

We enjoyed each other selfishly until we heard someone climbing the staircase. I immediately hopped over the railing, clinging tightly while I hung from the side of the building. She effortlessly fixed her outfit and hair and stood protectively between me and the door (thank goodness they're ninjas). "What are you doing out here. The councilmen are leaving. You know you are expected to say goodbye." Kankuro scolded as he grabbed her and drug her back to the door. She loudly told Kankuro… "I'm going to stop by the bathroom first, you know the one with the window just below the balcony."

After a few seconds a window opened up below me and she called out. I effortless swung myself through and caught a glimpse of the edge of her dress as the door closed behind her. I counted to 60 then followed her out that door and headed back to the dining room.

"Shikamaru where have you been?" Chouji inquired.

"Uggh, well I don't think this spicy Suna food sits well with me." I grumbled while holding my stomach. A drunk Ino interrupted with, "Stop…too much information!" She glanced at me before pulling me close and coyly stating…."Shika, I'm too drunk to walk alone, you'll have to help me back and tuck me in nice and tightly."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Temari stiffen and simultaneously felt Kankuro's glare. "Of course Ino dear, but before we go please thank the Kazekage for his hospitality." I thought with success that this was going exactly as planned…I just hoped Temari understood.

I think tanuki are supposed to like marshmallows


	2. appearance

I do not own Naruto. This one has some references to my previous fanfic "another game"…you might want to start there first if you haven't already read it. Also again, I don't know anything about shougi…sorry if the moves make no sense.

Xxx Temari xxx

I hastily left the room and bee-lined it to my bedroom. That BASTARD how dare he flirt so blatantly. The scene of Ino looking hungrily into Shikamaru's eyes with his arms around her shook me to my very core. I had just a few minutes ago felt so safe in his arms, but that had made me doubt everything he had said and done in the last year. I angrily took my hair down and roughly undressed throwing my clothes to the ground before I slipped into bed. I turned restlessly as images of Shikamaru with Ino continued to flash through my brain. "That bastard! I'll show him, I'm going to…I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?" A teasing voice called from my window.

Looking up, I saw him gently smiling as he perched in the moonlight on my windowsill. He effortlessly stepped in as I sat up in bed, covering myself with my blanket. Softly placing his hand on my head he stated, "Don't fret you frantic woman. I put her to bed then headed straight here." He brought his hand out from behind his back and presented me with a dozen desert peonies.

He replied with "I was there when you and Ino were arguing about what the most beautiful flower in the world was." He took my face in his hand as he said this.

Swatting him away I growled, "You bastard! Don't think you're forgiven with just flowers

He laughed then stated. "I'm sorry you're upset. But do you really think I could be capable of cheating? It would be the definition of troublesome. Can you imagine how much effort it would take to make two women happy? Temari, trust me." He pulled me in for a kiss, the intensity of which made me forgive him completely . Of course he didn't need to know that yet.

As he released me, I sighed and quietly stated. "You're not completely forgiven. But thank you for the peonies . Now go."

"I'm staying." He said challenging me.

I refused him with "You can't, I already told you no one can know about us. We'll spend some time together tomorrow after the afternoon meeting."

As he moved in for another kiss he countered with "Does your household have the habit of checking in on you after you've gone to bed?" I shook my head. "Well then, no one will bother you tonight. I promise, I'll leave before dawn."

As I suspiciously glanced at him, I whispered, "Gaara's room is next door. He'll hear us."

Lifting an eyebrow he teased me with "What kind of things are you thinking about that would be loud enough for Gaara to hear?" I turned bright red at that statement. He softly picked up my hand and placed it on his cheek. "It's been so long, I just want to be near to you. Just let me sleep next to you. Anyway, I'm too tired to try to do anything else. This meeting in secrecy thing is totally exhausting." With that statement he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, but only if you PROMISE no naughty stuff AND you leave before dawn." I acquiesced and laid back down turning away from him. He got around to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers to slip in next to me. A chill? Oh crap.

"Temari, you're not wearing any clothes?" He stated with a shaking voice as he stood at the side of the bed peering at me.

I gasped and immediately pulled the covers around me. "Is this still payback for that Ino thing? You do realize you're torturing me." He flatly stated as he removed his shirt then slipped in quietly next to me.

Brightly bushing I sent him a threatening glare,"You promised."

"I know." He sighed rolling his eyes. Laying his head down on my pillow he pulled me with the blanket next to him. Kissing me once on the cheek he smiled before wrapping his arms around me (over the blanket) and saying "Goodnight."

When I woke the next morning he was gone. I lazily dressed and found a vase for the flowers before heading down for breakfast. This was our favorite meal. For us it was the only time of the day we had to be alone with each other. Gaara was already sitting down with some Konoha coffee in which he had placed a few of those edible clouds. I grabbed myself a cup and sat next to him. Taking in the aroma I sighed with contentment. "I can see why you like Konoha so much." Gaara stated in greeting.

"Yeah their coffee is the best." I answered smiling. We enjoyed the peace of the morning, that is until Kankuro came barreling in.

"Temari." He stated in all seriousness. "How do I get into that blond girls pants?"

I choked on my coffee with that statement. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want her." Kankuro said back.

I sighed and knocked him on the back of his head. "Stop being so disgusting you man whore. If you're interested in her, why don't you try getting to know her and find out what she likes? That's my big sister advice."

"Hmm good idea." He said after considering this for a moment. "This will be fun. But help me get that bored looking skinny dude out of the way. She seemed to be into him last night. You owe me for that double guard duty I pulled for you a month ago"

I was surprised when Gaara interjected with "Temari doesn't have the luxury to whore around like you do. Don't you remember her promise to me? " He took a sip of his coffee. "And you, if you're not more discreet… you'll make a similar promise."

Kankuro shuddered at the thought and began to bargain. "Gaara, I'm not telling her to sleep with him. I just want her to distract that fellow to get him out of the way. You know, talk a little, flirt a little…plus don't you think it would be reassuring to our countrymen to witness the development of close friendships with the Konoha nin? It would further cement in them the security of our peace treaty."

I looked at Gaara as I got Kankuro a cup of coffee and took out some fruit. He continued to drink his coffee in silence. When he reached the end of his cup, he stood to leave. In the doorway he paused saying "Do what you like Temari. I trust you. But Kankuro…please behave."

As Gaara left the room, Kankuro let out a whoop and looked at me with an excited puppy expression. "Temari, please help me get that guy out of the way." I looked back at him with a glower and he offered. "I'll do your guard duty for a month."

Harumphing, I waited a few minutes before "Deal."

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

The morning and afternoon meetings were REALLY boring, but we did make some progress on some of the concerns Suna had regarding the conditions of the treaty. We probably wouldn't have much more work to do here, but I was hoping what I had planned out would allow us to stay longer. As we were filing out of the meeting I glanced at Temari. She met my gaze and smiled. My heart fluttered in anticipation, we'd be together in a few minutes.

"Nara san." Gaara called out. "Would you do me the honor of playing a game of shougi with me? I have heard from Lee and Naruto that you are quite good." I stopped in my tracks and turned toward Gaara deeply bowing. This was unexpected. With my mind still in what Chouji called "love-love Temari mode" I couldn't clearly think of an excuse to get out of this. Damn that woman why'd she have to look at me so sweetly. I guess I'd just have to beat him quickly and then go meet up with Temari.

"I would love a game Kazekage sama…but know I won't go easy on you just because of your position." I stated in reply. Gaara smirked, something I had never seen or heard him do before and answered "I wouldn't want it any other way. I love a challenge."

We sat down at the shougi board that I had previously presented to him and set up our pieces. "Nara-san, what do you think of my village?" He inquired. That's weird, Temari told me he wasn't much of a talker.

As my thoughts shifted back to Temari I replied "I think your village is beautiful and exciting and even though I'm a visiting nin, I feel very welcomed and comfortable."

"Thank you I agree. You know Nara san, I love my village and have vowed to protect it even at the cost of my life." He paused to look up at me. Leaning slightly forward with a menacing look he then stated. "I will completely DESTROY anyone who dares to blemish or harm any part of my village."

Oh #$! Is he still just talking about his village? I began to sweat as he pulled the cork off of his gourd. The sand swirled around us before taking the form of a delicate hand and… "B6g."

I began to compose myself when I realized he wasn't going to kill me just yet I had completely underestimated this man. Shame on me, after seeing his match with Lee I should have known better. I was not going to lose. I started to redo the moves in my head factoring in this new variable. Looking up I met his gaze and answered with "C6h."

He sat back and began to concentrate on the board, but his killing intent continued to spill out. We spent the rest of the game in silence, and as planned I did quickly put him into check. When he realized this, he looked up and said "I enjoyed this game Nara san. You have won this match, but I would like to continue to play with. The winner of the battle between us will be the first person to win three games."

Refusing to be intimidated I deeply bowed "I would be honored Kazekage-sama."

He walked out of the room and just before leaving called back. "Now that I know your strength, I plan to take things very seriously from this point on. Be aware."

I stood, and realized that I was shaking. I had managed to endure that intense aura for most of the game, but was currently at my limit. I hastily left the mansion and felt a wave of relief when I stepped out into the sunlight. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and stuffed my hands into my pocket before heading towards our predetermined meeting point.

Xxx Temari xxx

I had gone on ahead to our meeting point knowing that even against Gaara, Shika wouldn't take very long to win. I waited in the shade of the oasis and congratulated myself on picking this as our meeting place. The oasis really was perfect, it belonged to us so no one ever dared enter. It was set quite far away from the village and up on a hill so everyone coming could be seen and everyone leaving remained hidden. There were larger and more beautiful pools closer to town so Gaara and Kankuro never came out to this one.

I saw his spiky pineapple head pop up on the horizon about thirty minutes after I arrived. Our time together would be shorter here, because of that game…but this morning hadn't Gaara told me to do as I wanted? Before we finished breakfast Kankuro had pleaded with me to take Shika out for an after dinner stroll so that he could get closer to Ino…if that fool only knew.

"Hey." He rose his hand in greeting. He looked completely exhausted? Crawling over he leaned towards me and gave me a long, but sweet kiss before plopping his head down on my lap.

"You really do love sleeping don't you?" I observed as I removed his hairband and combed my fingers through his hair.

"Mmmph." Was all he could reply with his face burrowed in my lap.

"I've got news. Kankuro's interested in Ino and he's begged me to distract you so he can get closer to her. Gaara's given the ok too. Which means, after dinner you and I can go for a walk without having to worry about being seen. " I excitingly revealed.

He turned his head toward me and smirked "Hmm, I wonder what gave Kankuro the idea that he had to get me out of the picture?"

Suddenly the image of Shika and Ino once again popped into my head. "You jerk, you planned this from the beginning?"

He laughed while saying "Well, Ino's predictable and since a lot of guys in Konoha find her attractive, I figured she'd catch Kankuro's eye. All I really had to do was compliment her outfit before leaving the hotel."

I joined him in laughing when suddenly my heart stopped. Was that a bobbing red head nearing us on the horizon.

"Uh. Gaara's here." I whispered. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Quick hide!!!" He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. There really was nowhere to hide around here. Oh crap that red hair was coming nearer. A thought popped into my head before I kissed him quickly, mouthed "forgive me" then kamaitachiied him with my fan over the sand dune behind us. This gave me just enough time to sit back down and pick up a book I had brought with me.

Gaara silently arrived at the pool, and sat down against a palm tree directly across from me. "Gaara, what are you doing?"

"This is a nice place for a nap don't you think Temari? Please keep doing what you were doing, I won't bother you." He stated before closing his eyes as his sand formed a nice little blanket over him.

Keep doing what I'm doing huh? Shika popped up from behind the dune, he was covered in sand. I stifled a laugh and just shrugged. He rolled his eyes and disappeared again. Oh well, there goes our afternoon together.

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

When I heard the name Gaara, every bone in my body remembered the feeling I had with him just a few minutes ago. This was not good. When I was suddenly in the air flying headfirst into a sand dune I realized this REALLY was not good! I popped my head up briefly to assess the situation and understood the afternoon I had envisioned with Temari was not going to happen. That Gaara - so that's what he meant by getting serious. Well, two can play this game.


	3. first win

I do not own Naruto….I usually hate adding a bunch of ocs, but I need pawns so…

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

I snuck away… my hair, ears and every pocket filled with sand. Temari…she could have been gentler. I trudged back to our hotel and opened the door to my room only to be met by…

"Welcome!" Before me stood four scantily clad women, all were blond, fit and beautiful. At that sound Chouji popped his head out from his room with four equally beautiful women hanging onto him. Excitingly he explained "They're a gift from the Kazekage to help us enjoy our stay." A sing song female voice called from inside his room. "Chouji the meat is getting cold." He smiled widely before calling out "See-ya Shika." and slammed the door.

I looked back into my room and one of the girls was walking toward me, her hair was done up like Temari. She grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me into the room. "I'm Kayano, look at you…you're so sandy, let's take a bath." She traced her hands down my arms and proceeded to remove my jacket and shirt, when she went to unbutton my pants. I flashed her a smiled and asked "What exactly did the Kazekage order you girls to do?"

"He ordered us to make sure you felt welcomed and to provide for your every need." A girl came from behind and wrapped her arms around me before whispering "and we are to obey your every command."

Smirking I said, "I thought you would say that. We have a similar service in Kononha for our more ahem, needy dignitaries. I looked at the girl with the Temari style hair and swept her into my arms, my face just inches from hers. "I'm a needy dignitary." I stated as she blushed and gasped.

"In fact…I need my laundry done, the room cleaned, this message sent to Konoha, gift shopping done for the Hokage…" I rattled off a list of tasks for them to do as they all stared at me in silence, shocked at my reaction. After I had planned out menial jobs for all of them. I shoved them out the door and took a shower. Well that was a very amateur move Kazekage-sama, a very amateur move indeed.

Xxx Temari xxx

The afternoon meetings were particularly drab and my mind kept drifting back to the horrible luck we had today. I couldn't believe Gaara showed up when he did. I guess I would have to think up another place for us to meet. While it would probably be fine to be seen together now, revealing the true closeness of our relationship was an entirely different story. I looked across the table at the Konoha nin, and was surprised to see that familiar "O" that Shika subconsciously made with this hands. Scrunching my nose, I wondered what he was thinking so hard about.

The meeting ended and we were ushered into dinner. The seats had been shuffled so that Kankuro now sat between Ino and Shikamaru. Halfway through dinner, a gaggle of half naked tarts strutted in...these were the girls who entertained the more… boarish dignitaries. We always had them "work" in groups. It was safer for the girls, and the men tended to like having a selection. This group looked very unusual: they were all blond and surprisingly haggard looking. They crowded around Shika, and started draping their limbs around him. A vein popped out on my forehead as I started to get irritated by this. Suddenly … _poof_ … he disappeared?

"Are you four done already? Here's the next list of things I need you to do for me." Came a voice from behind them. The blonds looked up towards that voice and when they caught sight of the stack of papers he held, their shoulders slumped. "I hope this doesn't take you all night, but I really do need all these things done before morning." A few of them started crying when they took the papers and left the room.

From my side I heard Gaara speak. "It seems as though you are making good use of my welcoming gift to you Nara san."

Shika answered with a bow and "It was extremely thoughtful of you to send them to me Kazekage-sama."

I flashed a look of anger at Gaara…HE sent those girls to Shika? Gaara looked at me with a flat expression and stated "I wanted to help Kankuro too. Why are you upset about it?"

Oh crap…I covered with "I'm just annoyed by those girls, don't they have any self respect?" Kankuro answered that with "Temari, jealous much?" Before I could jump over the table and clobber him for that, Gaara placed his hand on mine. That's right, we were supposed to be composed here. He glared at Kankuro, who shrunk back in response.

The rest of the dinner finished without incident. Surprisingly Ino and Kankuro seemed to be getting along fairly well and Chouji was distracted by the food. As dessert was taken away, I looked up at Shika and said "Nara san, I would be honored if you would accompany me on an evening walk." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kankuro giving me a 'thumbs up.'

Before Shika could answer, Gaara piped in with "Actually Nara san, I was hoping you would play more shougi with me tonight. "

"Kazekage –sama, I'm sorry but you have a prior engagement tonight." Rang a sweet voice. A look of annoyance flashed across Gaara's face before it was replaced by his usual stony expression. He turned towards Miyako, his secretary saying. "I don't recall an appointment."

The poor girl shook in her shoes as she continued "I'm sorry, it was a very last minute appointment and I was just going to tell you about it. It is for the Suna theater with councilman Takeda." Hmm , Takeda…he was the man most uncomfortable with our new treaty and one of the most vocal in our recent meetings. "He wanted to show you he will always support you, even though he has been difficult in congress." She finished quietly with "Kazekage sama it would be an insult to refuse."

Gaara was silent for a moment as he glared down the table at Shikamaru. The electricity between the two was evident throughout the room. "I guess we will need to postpone our next game Nara san."

Shikamaru replied with "I cannot wait Kazekage sama."

Xxx Gaara xxx

"Kazekage sama, I'm so excited you could join me in my private booth. I hope you do not misinterpret me being vocal in congress as rebellion. I love our land as you do and want us to make the right decisions for it. " Takeda flightily stated.

" I know Takeda that you only have good intentions. Thank you deeply for you invitation tonight.'' I dutifully answered.

The older man smiled and continued with " I'm realizing more and more that those Konoha nin are very kind hearted. If the three here are any representation of thier village I do think we made the right decision in establishing this treaty. In fact it was that Nara Shikamaru that suggested I invite you tonight to honor you." Continued Takeda.

I sat there with that noisy Takeda while we watched the theater. Pressing m y hands together I began tapping my fingers as I processed the events of the day. That Nara, he was good. He had managed to deflect the seduction technique. But he wasn't only playing a defensive game. Takeda was a very well thoughtout offensive move.. A familiar feeling of excitement stirred my bones. This was going to be really fun.

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

We walked out together me with my hands in my pockets keeping just a few steps behind her. She started giggling then really started laughing. "Temari?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry, I suddenly recalled those poor girls faces when you gave them that stack of things to do. Shika, that was too funny." She explained. We walked towards the edge of the village, an area she felt would give us a bit more privacy. When we could no longer hear the sounds of merriment and chattering voices, she paused to allow me catch up and linked her arm with mine. "What were you thinking about so furiously at the meeting this afternoon?" She sweetly asked.

"Gaara knows." I blurted out. "And he doesn't like it."

"What are you talking about, he doesn't know anything. There's no way he could." She replied as we walked arm in arm in the moonlight. "Shika, you always overthink things. "

I shook my head and stated, "Temari, didn't you notice how all those girls he sent kinda resembled you. And he's been coming between us all day…the shougi match, the oasis, tonight."

"Shika you really do read too much into things." She scolded. "This is almost as bad as your so called insight about Naruto and Hinata." 

Hmm, convincing her was probably hopeless. Even though she had witnessed him do unspeakably horrible things…at times he was still just a little brother in her eyes. I guess I was on my own with this...how troublesome.

Temari stirred me out of my thoughts when she placed her soft cheek up against my arm. I looked down to take in her face in the moonlight… what a beauty! "Come here you troublesome woman!" I demanded before wrapping her in my arms and losing myself in her kisses.

Xxx Temari xxx

I estimated that we could only get away with an hour and a half together before someone would become concerned. My chest hurt slightly when he pulled away, put his hands into his pockets and fell behind me again. I too hated keeping this a secret. Yesterday I admit the sneaking around added a bit of a thrill, but today this was just … troublesome.

He walked me home, looking up I noticed both Kankuro and Gaara had their room lights on. I chuckled when I thought how pissed Kankuro would be in the morning. The fact that he was already home, meant he hadn't made any progress with Ino. In the protection of the shadows of the doorway Shika came closer, but before he could take me up in his arms the front door flew wide open.

Gaara stood there in in his pyjamas arms crossed. "You're late, we were just going to go look for you."

"Aah, sorry we just lost track of the time." I apologized. Bowing toward Shika I formally stated "I hope you enjoyed the view of our village at night Nara san." Gaara hooked my arm and pulled me into the house before slamming the door in his face. I was a bit flushed from our most recent encounter so quickly escaped to my room so as to evade further questioning from Gaara. As the door closed behind me I leaned up against it and placed my hand over my heart…it was still pouding out of my chest.

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

The evening walk left me in a terribly good mood. I could still taste her and smell her. Walking home I wondered how risky it would be to try to sneak back to her tonight. In the end I decided not to risk it since Gaara looked particularly irritated. Chuckling I wondered if he enjoyed the theater. Entering my door, I was surprised to be met by four shirtless men ranging from tiny and very feminine to tall and very muscular. The 'tall, dark and handsome' one spoke saying "The kazekage sama sent us to welcome you since you seemed dissatisfied with our sisters." I stood in the doorway for about a minute in shock, before shaking my head. That Gaara, now this was the move of a sore loser. Stepping into my room I proceeded to dispose of these nuisances the same way I did the previous.

SCORE: Shikamaru 1 Gaara 0

references my other fanfic another game


	4. stronger than he thought

I do not own Naruto

Xxx Temari xxx

I can't believe how much that lazy bum consumes my thoughts these days, I thought as I rolled over in bed. Gazing up at the peonies he had given me an evening before sent me off on thoughts of what it would be like to wake up next to that boy day after day. Ah how embarrassing! Blushing I forced myself out of bed and found both of my brothers already at breakfast. Kankuro was pacing with a half eaten pastry in his hands and raving about how difficult Ino was. Apparently she had skillfully avoided his flirtations and yet somehow managed to make him more hungry for her. I grabbed a cup of coffee and shook my head thinking about how stupid my brother was.

The morning passed uneventfully and quickly and I contemplated taking Shika to the Suna zoo today. The meeting wrapped and I was just about to request his company when Gaara beat me to the punch. "Nara san would you care to join me for another game of shougi and tea?"

Shikamaru smiled politely and accepted. As he followed Gaara into his office he turned to me and gave me his characteristic bored look. That face, the one that he gave when his shougi opponents were no longer a challenge. That bastard, he'd probably be done in 10 minutes…he'll come find me then.

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

We had placed our pieces on our board in silence when he opened with,"Thank you for joining me. I enjoy playing against you. ..And I did want to discuss some things with you."

Looking up, I met Gaara's intense gaze. "I have been informed that you are Temari's guide when she visits Konoha. " I silently nodded. "She only shares with me politically relevant information. So far as that is concerned I have been happy with her performance in this role. However, I am deciding whether or not to allow her to continue in this position or not."

My pulse quickened with this statement as I attempted to mask the concern I felt building on my face. A million thoughts shot threw my head…if she was no longer an ambassador, her trips to Konoha would be few and far between. Hokage Tsunade would not let me be an ambassador here…she had already stated she planned on making me part of the council. As nin we were never allowed more than a day off at a time when not on official business and had to be available at a moments call. Our villages were separated by a three day trip. Could we ever survive! "Nara san it usually does not take you this long to make a move." Gaara interrupted. I looked down on the board, oh crap when did Gaara make that move?

"Tell me does she have many friends?" He continued to inquire.

I tried to calm myself in my moment of panic and diplomatically stated "She is trusted by our village and has developed deep relationships with many Konoha nin." I quickly added, " Most of whom would give their life for her. " Gaara pressed his hands together and peered at me down his fingers.

Gearing up I continued with, "She has been an integral part of the good relationships between our two villages and it will sadden Konoha if she did not return as ambassador."

"Konoha...would be saddened…hmmm. Well, Suna is equally saddened at her absences." He then arrogantly smirked at me. "Most importantly once she is married she will not be permitted to leave Suna for any extended period of time. Since she is of marrying age and will need to consent to a partner soon I thought it best to find her a replacement as quickly as possible."

My heart stopped. "Oh and Nara san…checkmate." Gaara stood triumphantly from the game before pouring some tea for the both of us. I sat there frozen staring at the gameboard. "Drink some tea, it soothes the pain of a loss." He maliciously remarked.

CALM DOWN, COMPOSE YOURSELF, COUNTERATTACK… became my mantra for the next few minutes. I took hold of the cup he offered me and sipped the tea.

"If you would permit me to share an observation…Kazekage sama." Gaara turned facing me and nodded. In the most threatening voice I could muster I sharply said "It is my perception that Temari sama enjoys a freedom in Konoha that is absent here. For a woman with such a soaring spirit to become the caged bird of Suna wouldn't that be a horrible pity? " His eyes flared with anger for a second before he calmly took a sip of his tea.

Suddenly I was gripped with waves of pain and an extreme urgency to…"Excuse me Kazekage sama but would you please direct me to the nearest restroom." I pleaded halfway doubled over in discomfort. He pointed down the hall and I ran towards that directon. As I left I heard him chuckle saying "Did you enjoy your tea?"

Xxx Temari xxx

Sitting at my desk I whittled away at the paperwork that had been accumulating since the Konoha nin arrived. Geez those two seemed to be taking their time! I'm starting to get a bit worried, Gaara should never have lasted this long against Shika. Gaara popped up an hour after they had gone to play and brought me some coffee. "Thank you, where is Nara san?" I tried to nonchalantly ask.

"He disappeared 30 minutes ago. Dinner will be served shortly, why don't you go get ready?" He more demanded than asked before leaving. Scratching my head with my pen, I wondered where could that lazy boy be.

My concern grew when he and Chouji did not accompany Ino for dinner. She had been with Kankuro all day and had no clue of their whereabouts. As I watched them flirt across the table I was hit with an intense jealousy. Why couldn't we have the freedom to do that? Why was Suna so cruel!

As dinner progressed Chouji abashedly entered the room and neared Gaara's side. The poor boy was so nervous to talk to Gaara directly that he was already sweating bullets. "Kazekage sama, I humbly apologize for my tardiness and the absence of my fellow nin. Nara san regrets not coming tonight, but he has fallen suddenly ill."

"He's sick? What happened?" I tried to ask as calmly as I possibly could. That sweethearted nin replied with "Temari sama thank you for your concern, but he explicitly asked me to relay his regrets that he will be unable to accompany you on your stroll tonight. He believes he will be better in the morning and will look forward to your thoughts and comments in the early discussions."

"Temari, please do not ignore the needs of other guests." Gaara requested.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't shake what Shika had stated the night before "Gaara knows. He doesn't like it." I had seen him earlier in the day and he was fine, then suddenly after a game with Gaara he was struck so ill that he became unable to see me? Did Gaara harm him? I kept to myself for the remainder of the evening as I thought about the possibilities. When night came I quietly escaped through my window and snuck to Shika's hotel.

Appearing in his window as he had mine I knocked and saw a figure stir in bed in the darkness of the room. He walked over to the window , partially bent over. I knew it! Gaara broke a couple of his ribs! He opened the window and weakly stated. "Please go home, I just want to rest." I pushed my way into his room.

"Did Gaara hurt you? " I asked as I began feeling his chest for evidence of broken ribs. He answered with "Normally I'd make a comment about you not being able to keep your hands off me…but tonight…Temari…please keep your hands off me." He doubled over and a look of embarrassment crept across his face. "Oh geez." He stated before running into the bathroom. I started to stride over when I began to hear all sorts of cacophnous sounds. He echoed through the door "This is why I told Chouji to tell you I'd see you tomorrow, please can you just go home?"

"Uh okay." I stammered out before exiting again via window. On my way back, I wondered why he was so embarrassed. I didn't care about those sorts of things, I just wanted to help. "OW!" I rubbed my forehead as I looked up to see what I had bumped into.

"Miyako!"

"Ah Temari sama, you were still up?" She said nervously. I smiled and then my eyes were immediately drawn to a basket in her hands. "Are those…"

"Ah yes these are boro mushrooms. The Kazekage sama asked for some this morning, but didn't use it all so I am to get rid of the rest of it. I guess he maybe was a little constipated." She absentmindedly revealed before blushing. "Aw I mean…"

Flashing her my friendliest smile "I'm sure you're right Miyako, he must have been constipated" We left each other and I began shaking my head in the dark. Boro mushrooms-no wonder Shika had gotten so ill. It sure does look like Gaara is out to get him. Shika may be right, he must know about the two of us… why else would Gaara target him?

SCORE: Shikamaru 1, Gaara 1


	5. 4play

I do not own Naruto

Xxx Gaara xxx

Kankuro was raving this morning again. Hmm, maybe I should help him with this Ino thing, his attitude was getting more intolerable by the day. Temari entered quietly and shot me a suspicious look before grabbing herself some coffee. She stood staring out of the kitchen window for some time before Kankuro brought back to reality by grabbing her shoulders as he pleaed for advice. Her normal vivaciousness returned as she smacked him across the room and berated him for his childishness. "Respect her as a woman and a kunoichi you idiot!" She stomped out of the room with this.

Her listlessness continued through the meetings and she was uncharacteristically withdrawn. Did that Konoha bug's absence yesterday affect her this much? Throughout the meeting her glances fell between him and I and for the most part reflected confusion and sadness. Hm I wonder, have I been found out?

We ended our work day early with the finalization of the peace treaty. Finally! The work was done…the bug should be on their way home either tonight or tomorrow. "Konoha nin, we greatly thank you for your service. Without you, we could not have accomplished so much this week. So I can help with the preperations, I wonder when will you be leaving?" I inquired.

A somewhat worn out Shikamaru replied, "Kazekage sama, we had been asked to return with the trade caravan. Unfortunately, the caravan left yesterday and another will not depart for a week. If we could impose on you until then…" His request was met by robust acceptance and cheers from the council members. Somehow, this bug had become a favorite.

"Of course, we welcome you as long as you would like to stay." I forcibly replied as an idea began to bloom. "Since you have no more official responsibilities, would you care to join me in mine? I have been asked to visit Suna's military and agriculture centers this week. "

He answered with "It would be quite an opportunity fo us to gain exposure to your military and agricultural communities. We would love to accompany you Kazekage sama."

"Great we'll leave for the military center just after lunch." I ordered. "Kankuo, Temari…you come too."

--- Suna Military Base ---

Our arrival on the military base was met with whoops and cheers. A tall and well-built jonin saunterd up to our little group. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yamanaka swoon. "Kazekage sama, welcome." He stated with a bow. After introductions to the remainder of our party Botan continued with "Shall we start our tour?" I nodded and we walked from building to building. As usual Botan was particularly attentive to Temari.

That Konoha bug began to wear a very irritated expression. Every jonin we met heaped words of praise and adoration onto Temari. I chuckled as Nara san looked more and more dejected. Now was the right time to finish him off.

"Nara san." I voiced as we neared the training circle. "I would be deeply honored if you would spar with one of our elite jonin. I did quite enjoy the match you had against Temari."

He looked up in surprise, but gravely nodded agreement. I called out for Keito and a huge lumbering man stepped out from the shadows. "I am ready for a rematch." A familiar voice interrupted from within the circle. Looking out and there stood Temari wearing a confident smirk. The bug smirked in response and quickly jumped into the court. They immediately got into formation and attacked.

"Sugoi!" voiced a nameless captain behind me. "Their rhythm it's beautiful…almost as if they are dancing." Yamanaka's voiced chimed in with "More like foreplay…well that' how it always is with those two because…" A chubby hand had firmly pressed against Ino's mouth and she was silenced. My blood started boiling. Temari…

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

Everywhere we went in this compound there were men pining after Temari. While I would never admit it. I couldn't stand to see another man's hands on her. It burned me that she even gave them the time of day. My mood became gloomier particularly when I recalled Gaara's words about her impending marriage. When Gaara requested a demonstration of my abilities, I fatalistically agreed, figuring the expenditure of energy and physical pain would help to dull the sensations I was otherwise experiencing.

When she stepped out into the circle in place of the hulk Gaara had called out, I realized how little faith I had put in her…in us. As I stepped in to join her she flashed for a second that gentle, warm smile…the one she reserved for me. With that all the doubt and gloom immediately vanished. I wanted to take her in my arms and carry her off, but settled for the proximity that sparring allowed us to have. She had left her fan on the observation balcony suggesting what she wanted today was hand to hand combat. That little sly fox, in Konoha starting off with this always led to …. well.

We came together our limbs entangling as we fought for dominance against each other. She immediately placed me into a hold and whispered "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Gaara. Tell me what can I do to help?" Smirking I flipped her over and pinned her to the ground responding with "I don't care about him. This is what I want." Kicking me off of her, she stated, "You naughty, lazy boy." We continued like this for minutes, skin on skin; hard, warm breaths tickling each other until we both were highly aroused. Before coming apart for the final time she whispered to me "I'll kick your ass if you don't come to me tonight."

Xxx Gaara xxx

My irritation and anger bubbled out as I watched them fight. A few less experienced nin around me fainted at the heaviness of my aura. "Enough!" I bellowed and they finally came apart both breathless and sweating. That Nara bug was glowing. In those five minutes, Temari had undone everything I had managed to do the day before. When she exited the circle, I grabbed her and trudged off with her. Now that our treaty discussions had finished I was no longer required to host that bug for any more meals. After what I had just seen, I was going to keep Temari far away from this boy for the duration of their stay.

As we were just about to leave, Botan called out to me. "Kazekage sama, in appreciation of your visit, we humbly request that you join us for dinner and celebration." I raised a brow in irritation. The military was known for celebrating early into the morning. If I agreed, I would be preoccupied all night. Before I opened my mouth to refuse, Miyako appeared at my side. "Kazekage sama, what an honor, they have never before offered a celebration to any of the previous rulers of Suna." Damn! Turning I replied "I would be honored." As I walked back towards the compound, I saw Botan pat that Konoha bug on the shoulder. Shikamaru then turned towards me and gave me an arrogant smirk before walking off in the direction of Temari.

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

After I had gotten rid of Gaara, we spent the remainder of the day enjoying the sights, sounds, smells, and tastes of Suna. As night came, I couldn't wait to feel Suna… Temari seemed equally eager. We had been teasing each other since our match…a too close whisper…an accidental brush of the hand…a packed fairground in which we were forced so close I could feel the rise and fall of her chest against me. Both of us were absolutely brimming with desire. I walked her home in the evening light and lingered at her doorstep. I couldn't wait any longer so I embraced her into my arms. She nuzzled and sighed…my god…just a sigh and I'm already in heaven! She slowly traced her fingers up my chest and around my neck before meeting my lips with hers. Lust AND love… a deadly combination. My body couldn't stand it anymore so I picked her up and opened the door to her home only to be met by…

"Gaara!" Temari gasped. He stood in the doorway. "Ah Temari, you must be feeling ill too If Nara san is carrying you. " I almost dropped her on the spot.

"Um… right…the sun…was too hot today." She stammered as she started climbing out of my arms. "But I feel better now."

He answered with, "Well then, you better go straight to bed." Turning towards me, his black aura enveloping the foyer, he stated. "Thank you for bringing her home safely. Tomorrow please join us after lunch for a tour of our agricultural center."

The door closed in my face. I waited a few minutes before silently stepping around the mansion and climbing up to Temari's window. What's this? The windows were completely boarded up! Through the boards I heard Temari's voice. "Shika…Gaara decided it was time to redo the windows. The whole house is boarded. He also told me his room has an odd smell so he's sleeping on the floor outside of mine tonight. I'm trapped…tonight's impossible!" With those words, I jumped away and raced back to my hotel. I was about to burst and REALLY needed a cold shower. That bastard Gaara, what did have planned for the rest of the week, and how would I counteract it?

Today I think I'd give them a a draw so SCORE: Shikamaru 2, Gaara 2


	6. you can't beat love

I do not own Naruto

Xxx Temari xxx

I woke up groggy and grouchy. After being stirred up by Shika yesterday, it took an act of God (and four shots of rum) to get to bed last night. Opening up the door to my bedroom, I was met by Gaara peering up at me from his sleeping bag.

"Good morning." He stated. "Did you sleep well?"

I shook my head and nearly kicked him down the stairs. "Coffee," was all I answered as I stepped over him and stumbled down to the kitchen. He got up and plodded behind me. Kankuro was already there his head in his hands. "…She went home with that Botan guy." He whined. "What does that guy have that I don't?"

I glared at him and he looked back at me in surprise. "What's with the death look?"

"Argh, I'm just tired." I quipped while thinking, more like sexually frustrated. Gaara remained silent. After I had amply plied myself with coffee, I stood to leave when Gaara mentioned "We are going to the lizard farms today after lunch."

I wandered around town, but Shika was nowhere to be found. He arrived with Ino and Chouji just before we left for the lizard farms and my heart skipped. I looked towards him and our eyes met briefly before he suddenly looked away, the tips of his ears had reddened. HOW CUTE! Gaara walked between us as we made our way to the lizard farm.

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

I spent the morning planning feverishly to counteract what I suspected Gaara had planned for today. Knowing his motives made his actions very predictable…such a novice. Not to mention, I still had several aces in my hand that he was completely unaware of.

When I saw Temari waiting, the desire of the evening before returned in all its intensity. I could barely look at her without the hair on the back of my head (and other things) standing on end. Walking to the farm allowed us to sneak glances at each other, though Gaara was keeping a very close eye on the both of us.

The lizard farm, was not what I expected at all-it was highly industrialized. Temari (normally not a lover of cute furry things) seemed to be quite fond of these scaly mini-dragons. I did have to admit, it was impressive the way they managed to use every bit of product these organisms could provide: meat, eggs, scales, skin, saliva-which they turned into all sorts of products from medicine to alcohol to cosmetic products. Chouji looked somewhat nauseated when he realized the exact source of the sand cow "milk" that he had greedily been consuming.

Arrival at a large corral resulted in the appearance of a farm hand leading one of those giant lizards. "Temari sama here is your lizard." She smiled as she handled a beautifully jewel toned lizard and jumped on bare back racing across the sands. "Why don't you take a ride Nara san?" Gaara offered before calling out "Bring Nightmare."

A lizard so dark green he almost appeared black was brought before me by four farm hands. He bucked and snorted and glared at me through red beady eyes. "Um…"

With a heavily weighted tongue Gaara continued with "Hurry, if you want to catch up with Temari." Shaking my head, I looked at him in challenge and opened my palm to reveal several sugar cubes. I offered them to the beast who immediately calmed and greedily lapped at my hand. After partaking in the treat, it turned and licked my face before kneeling down to allow me to board. I got up on the beast and trotted off in the direction Temari had fled off to. Looking back, the rest of the party was trying to board their lizards which had all become quite nervous due to the sudden overflow of Gaara's killing intent.

Nightmare was fast and I swiftly caught up with Temari. Thankfully the skill I had gained deer riding translated well to lizards. We raced through the sands together and her face wore the calm, ecstatic expression that she so often had in Konoha, and nearly never had in Suna. Freedom! I thought, if only Gaara could see her like this, he would never attempt to cage her. We slowed as we neared a rather large oasis. Dismounting, we allowed our lizards to lap at the cool blue water as we rested in the shade of a large palm. Her sweet and plump lips against mine and a tender embrace was all I needed to be convinced to wait here for the rest of the party. Temari suspected at the rate we were going we would have at least 10 minutes alone. Shaded from the blaze of the desert sun, I enjoyed the smell of her hair, the feel of her waist and then her backside, the taste of the nape of her neck.

Suddenly, our lizards looked up in fright and bolted. We glanceded at each other quizzically before her eyes enlarged and she pointed behind me. Looking back I saw a large, shiny, black, pointy, thing coming directly towards us. We barely dodged in time, and when I took another look I realized that black, pointy thing belonged to a gigantic scorpion. Temari swore like a rain nin when she realized she had left her fan bolted onto her lizard. It came swiftly at us and we jumped apart, the tail again barely missing. I watched almost helplessly as it turned away from me and started to make its way to …"NO!" I frantically screamed as I rushed towards her.

Xxx Temari xxx

The scorpion had locked its eyes on to me. I hoped to lure it away from Shika, to buy him time to think of a way to defeat this thing before we were in any real danger. As I jumped away, my foot accidently landed and turned on a rock that had been hidden underneath a thin veil of sand. I tried to stand on that foot, but collapsed again in pain. Looking up, I found the sky was being replaced by a dark ominous form. Closing my eyes, I readied myself for impact when I was suddenly engulfed in familiar arms. Shika…

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

I shielded her and immediately felt an intensely burning sensation over my right shoulder. The pain was nothing like I had ever felt before. Luckily this lasted mere seconds before it was replaced by numbness. However, the numbness then began crawling over my neck, my arms and down my body. Temari for now was safe but I had to get her elsewhere. I stood with the both of, and jumped away. With every move, more and more of my body became numb until I could no longer feel my feet. With the numbness, came the inability of my body to respond to my commands, it was as if I had been trapped by Ino's jutsu. I glanced at Temari's face and she looked at me with an expression I had never before seen on her: absolute fear as conveyed by large and unremitting tears. I opened my mouth to console her, but sound could no longer escape. A shadow crept over the both of us and I turned my eyes to see the scorpion looming, its sticky drool slowly dripping.

Suddenly we were surrounded by sand. She cried out in relief saying "It's Gaara, it's Gaara." When the sun poked through the sand again, the scorpion was nowhere to be found. Instead we saw Gaara on his lizard perched atop one of the highest dunes. It was the last thing I recalled before blacking out completely.

---days later---

I woke in a bed that smelled of Temari. My hand was being tightly gripped. "Temari?" I hoarsely called out and was swiftly answered by kisses and hugs. "Where am I?"

She slowly explained that shortly after Gaara appeared, Ino, Chouji and Kankuro arrived. After she informed Ino of the nature of the sting she was able to use her training as a medic nin to slow the poison until we arrived back in the village. Here I was given appropriate treatment. Apparently I had been out cold for two days.

She then explained that Gaara had witnessed most of our interaction with the scorpion and had initially intended to let me die. However, when he realized she too was in danger he intervened eliminating the scorpion. After witnessing my act of protection and her frantic tears he allowed her to nurse me in her room with the help of the Kazekage's medic nins of course. As we talked, she fed me some coconut curry, one of my favorites since arriving in Suna. I could barely move, but I willed my right hand up and around her neck and led her close to me kissing her as if my life depended on it. We spent the next few hours holding hands and when I finally began to drift back to sleep I felt her snuggling in next to me.

The next time I awoke I was alone in bed. Before I could call out I was met with Gaara's voice. "I sent here to get something to eat. She hasn't touched any food since you've been hurt. " My body stiffened like a Pavlovian response to his voice, but I could no longer detect the malice that had previously laced it. "You've won. For one year, I will say and do nothing to keep you apart. But Nara san, do not make my sister betray me." I looked at him quizzically. The dark aura again began to seep out. "She has promised me she will keep herself pure so as not to embarrass me when I present her to her future husband." I began to feel faint, this aura was stronger than usual and in my current state it was overpowering. I managed to let out "I understand," before I blacked out again.

SCORE: Shikamaru 3 Gaara 2


	7. Temari's heart

I do not own Naruto

Xxx Shikamaru xxx

I was about 80 recovered by day number three and found Gaara really was a man of his word. My clothing and pack had already been moved to Temari's room and my hotel reservation canceled. I was to spend the remainder of my trip here with her. We spent most of that day resting and snuggling, but did make it out in late afternoon to enjoy the cactus garden carefully tended by the Kazekage's own. She rested in my arms as we sat in a little rock bench hidden away in the middle of the garden.

"I've never been so terrified in my entire life." She whispered. I nodded and added "That scorpion was pretty terrifying." She looked back at me with tears again in her eyes. "It wasn't the scorpion stupid, it's just…there was nothing I could do and…I thought I had lost you. Why did you do that? You could have easily taken out that scorpion if you didn't make such a stupid move."

"Baka, at this point do you still have to ask me that question? You already know I can't think straight when I'm around you. " I answered gently kissing her on the forehead. "It wouldn't have mattered whether or not I killed the scorpion if you had gotten harmed in the process." She sighed and pulled closer to me before continuing with, "Well, at least it looks like Gaara's stopped picking on you."

I laughed and smiled. "I hate to brag, but your little brother didn't stand a chance." She cocked an eyebrow at me. "I didn't even get to play my aces." This statement piqued her interest and she sat up and turned squarely towards. Grabbing her hand we stood and I teased her with "Come, I'll show you."

Xxx Temari xxx

We walked through Suna as the light began to dim and entered a raucous pub. There was Kankuro completely wasted singing and dancing on top of a table, and challenging everyone in the bar to a fight. I walked in to stop him, if he continued like this he'd get thrown into prison. Shika stopped me and pointed to a blond sitting nearby. It was Ino, she sat there laughing. When she saw us, she waved and winked. He explained "This is Gaara distraction technique # 5. It cost me three necklaces and a dress."

We left the pub and walked down to a quaint little kebab shop. There sat Chouji grinning ear to ear and feeding … a cute little Suna girl…Miyako??? "This is Gaara double spy technique. It cost me two kebabs. Unfortuantely it was not completely fool-proof. I had to throw out a pair of pants because of that." I laughed in remembrance of that night, but quickly feigned sympathy when he turned in mock annoyance.

We started to walk to a traditional theater, when I pulled him off route. "Enough! I already know you're a genius. Let's go home." Smiling he replied. "Convince me." It didn't take much to convince him and we were home in mere minutes.

I snuggled into bed first and watched my man strip his shirt off while framed by the moonlight. He ravenously came after me and we kicked off our first true night together since he arrived in Suna. I found myself easily swept up by the fullness of his feelings and let myself pleasantly drown in the flood of his kisses and feathery touch.

The next morning I awoke in his embrace. When I turned slightly he moaned and drew me closer. Laughing I peered up and pecked him on his lips. Opening one eye, he looked back and smiled again giving me a squeeze. In his arms, my heart felt a freedom it rarely experienced in Suna. While the intensity of last night was incredible (the boy was GOOD)… the tranquility and togetherness of the morning was even more enticing. Somehow this morning I just knew… my life would be amazing, my heart would always soar, and my love would never end.

---until next time –-


End file.
